


Ambient Noise

by pickleplum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Music, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not sure what I think about this development. This is totally messing with my view of you.” Newt smirks at his lab partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambient Noise

Newt bounds into the lab at exactly 10:43pm, feeling _totally awesome_ after a long nap and a pot of coffee. He’s about to toss something snarky Hermann’s way when he notices the music. His jaw works wordlessly for a few seconds.

“I-is this … Aphex Twin?” he finally manages.

Hermann only manages to quirk an eyebrow before Newt’s mouth snaps back into gear.

“It totally is! Holy shit, dude! I thought you only listened to stuff written before the railroad was a thing!” He bounces over to Hermann’s desk, leans against it, and crosses his arms over his chest. Hermann looks up at him with a carefully blank expression. “I’m not sure what I think about this development. This is totally messing with my view of you.” Newt smirks at his lab partner.

“I’m not averse to modern music. It just has to be sufficiently interesting.” Hermann pauses. “And non-disruptive.”

“Wait a second. Did you just imply some of my musical choices are interesting?” Newt’s eyes sparkle with hope.

“I implied no such thing.” Hermann’s glare locks back into place.

Newt throws up his hands and rolls his eyes. “Fine. Whatever. I’ll take what I can get here.”

Hermann turns back to the simulation running on his screen.

“One request, though,” Newt says, pushing away from the desk.

“Hmmm?”

“Could you turn it up?”

**Author's Note:**

> I totally refuse to believe that Hermann is out of touch with music from his own lifetime. The guy has immense hidden reserves of cool. 
> 
> This is loosely based on some things that happened early in my relationship with my partner. I’ve totally got Newt’s musical taste and she has a thing for classical and jazz. And, for whatever reason, electronica. This is roughly what happened both when I first caught her listening to The Orb and again when I asked to borrow one of her Aphex Twin CDs.
> 
> While it wasn't written in response to a kinkmeme prompt, it did sit in my "fermentation tank" folder until I was inspired to post it by [this prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/2747.html?thread=4474811#t4474811):  
> "Read anough fics of Hermann hating Newton's loud taste in music, how about it's just a matter of finding the right kind of music and then they surprisingly bob their heard in synchronization and get some work done in the lab. I'd like to think that style of the music is something like techno or house or what ever, but fircely up-beat, something that works for Newt and for some reason pushed all the right buttons in Hermann too."
> 
> Music to set the mood: [Aphex Twin, Selected Ambient Works Volume 2, Track 3, “Cliffs”](http://youtu.be/i524g6JMkwI)


End file.
